Inheritance of Flame
by Silvan Arrow
Summary: When Ratatosk rewrote the laws of nature, the Summon Spirits created the eight Dragon Clans to preserve their existence. The Dragon Riders guarded the peace for hundreds of years, until war nearly tore the Clans apart. Now hope lies with a small band of rogue Riders thrown together by fate, a Summon Spirit with a grudge, and a few unlikely heroes from history. AU. OC pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Flames of Rebirth

Hello, ToS fandom! It's been many years since we last spoke! Let's shake things up with a new fic! Anyone still here? Yeah? Excellent!

**About This Story:** This fic actually has a bit of history behind it. A number of years ago (10ish, give or take…good grief, I'm getting old), I offered to collaborate with an author on this site who wanted to write a ToS story with elements of the Inheritance Trilogy by Christopher Paolini. Stories about dragon riders are my fantasy bread and butter, so I loaned the author a couple of OCs, and the fic got off to a great start. Sadly, like many stories, it fizzled and died after a couple of chapters, and the author went MIA. I pondered the idea of revising and continuing the story but never got too far. Fast-forward to a few months ago, I started dusting off some old ToS fics out of boredom and revisited my notes on this story. Some ideas started coming together, the characters introduced themselves to my brain, and the plot and lore just mostly wrote itself. I've tried tracking down the original author, but either they're a fanfic ninja, or their account is no more.

This fic is basically my ultimate guilty pleasure. I'm a busy, married, working adult, and if I'm going to devote time to writing fanfiction, then it's going to be a story I also enjoy. So, buckle your seatbelts for a high-flying, adventure/romance story starring a colorful cast of OCs. I repurposed a couple of OCs from my Beyblade fics and gave them a personality overhaul, but make no mistake. Some of our favorite ToS characters will play major supporting roles or make unexpected cameos. Oh, and if you play Guild Wars 2, then you'll recognize the names of a couple of dragons, since I've shamelessly thrown them (and my game's human character) into the mix as well.

I realize I'm writing to a small, probably dying fandom, and that's okay! If you like an OC-centric story of dragon riders set in the ToS universe, then leave a review! If not, that's cool too. At the end of the day, I'm still going to write this thing for my own enjoyment.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any portion of the Tales of Symphonia franchise or its characters. This fic was originally inspired by another long-lost author on this site whose name I can't remember (shame on me) but that I'd love to talk to again. Some plot elements of the first couple of chapters came from that original story, but after that, the rest is all me. All the OCs, both two-legged and four-legged, are my beloved fictional children. Lore elements related to the Inheritance Trilogy belong to Christopher Paolini, and I want to thank him for originally getting me hooked on dragon rider fantasy stories back in my teenage years.

* * *

_Over 1,000 years ago, the world of Aselia depended on mana – the source of all magic –to survive, and the rebirth of the World Tree by the legendary hero Lloyd Irving heralded the dawn of a new era. However, the balance of nature was disrupted by conflicts between the peoples of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, and a small band of humans and half-elves sought to revive Ratatosk, the Lord of the Monsters, and restore balance. To protect the world from demons, Ratatosk sealed the door to Niflheim with mana and began rewriting the world's laws so that it no longer depended on mana to survive, instead using the World Tree's mana as the seal. After 1,000 years, the world had changed, and Ratatosk fell into slumber._

_However, Ratatosk's new world order created a power vacuum, and the eight primary elements of magic – light, darkness, water, lightning, fire, ice, earth, and air – gave rise to the dragons as the embodiment of the Summon Spirits' powers. Eight races of dragons, each one bound to an elemental Summon Spirit, led to the creation of the eight Clans of Riders, and they became guardians of peace. _

_For hundreds of years, the Order of Riders thrived, and magic, bound by the laws of an ancient elvish language, thrived in Aselia once again. However, the peace would not last…_

Chapter 1: Flames of Rebirth

War had fallen on the Shadow Dragon Clan.

Vrael, Lord of the Dragon Riders, was dead.

Glint, Queen of the Dragons, was enslaved.

The Dragon Riders as Aselia knew them were on the verge on destruction.

The roars of battle-hungry dragons echoed through the labyrinth of caverns that composed the clan's hideout, deep in the southern part of the Fooji Mountains. They had felt Vrael's death as an assassin's dagger slipped through his ribs and into his heart and had wailed their grief as Glint, nearly slain from bereavement, succumbed to the blackest of magic to enslave her mind. Their throats cried out for blood, vengeance, and death. Dozens of Riders clad in black leather uniforms raced down the stone halls, shouting orders to make themselves heard above the din, and panic hung like a thick fog over the dragon stronghold.

For 50 years, Vrael had led the eight Clans in a bloody war against a young, talented Rider who had been driven mad from grief over losing his dragon. No one knew his true name, just his alias: Mithos the Usurper. He had secretly built up an oath-sworn army of Dragon Riders from the various Clans, and once the time was right, he had struck in force, conquering each Clan one by one. Vrael and Glint had fought him at every turn, but now Mithos had struck a mortal blow to the Riders who were still loyal to him. Only the Shadow Clan remained free, but tonight's battle could change all of that forever.

Nineteen-year old Kane Vellanis sprinted down an obsidian-coated passageway with his dragon partner, a yearling black male named Aedan, at his heels. "Father! Mother!" he shouted as he rounded a corner and entered a cavern overlooking the rest of the mountain range. His elven father and human mother were hastily strapping saddles to their dragons, a mated pair of sleek, powerful beasts, both as black as the night. Aedan was their only offspring. "What's happening?

"The Elders of the all the Clans have called for any Riders still loyal to Vrael to wage a mass offensive against Mithos," his father explained. "It's a last-ditch strategy to free the Clans from his twisted control." His finished tightening the final strap on the saddle and gave his dragon a fond pat.

"Let me go with you. Aedan and I can fight," Kane urged. Aedan puffed out his chest and snorted in agreement.

"No, my son, that would doom you both," his mother replied. "Aedan is still growing and isn't ready for battle." At a mere one year old, Aedan's shoulders were only as high as Kane's, and he was still too small for an extended flight to the battle zones.

Kane's father clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Your time will come, don't worry. For now, you can help by staying here. The Clan will need promising young Riders like you to lead in the coming years."

For some reason, his words carried a sense of foreboding. Kane's parents were highly skilled, respected Riders. Surely, they would come back safely. "Yes, Father," Kane replied with a sigh of reluctance.

"We'll be back soon," his mother reassured him as she and her husband mounted their dragons. They touched snouts briefly with Aeden. "Take care of your brother!" With those final words, the two dragons leaped into the night sky to join their brethren.

It was the last anyone ever saw of them.

The battle had been a brutal massacre. Kane and Aedan had searched the aftermath for days but couldn't even find the bones of his parents or their dragons. All that remained was blackened, scorched earth. The days that followed were among the darkest in Kane's life. He spent many nights sitting up with his twelve-year old brother Cecil, holding and rocking the boy as he cried himself to sleep over the loss of his parents. And all the while, Kane silently swore cold, bloody vengeance on the ones responsible for destroying his family.

'Your time will come…' Those words constantly echoed in Kane's mind over the next two years as he and Aedan grew together in body and spirit, their shoulders bowed under the savage, heavy-handed rule of Mithos the Usurper and his newly minted Empire. A black dragon had hatched for Cecil not long after their parents' death, a female named Kinir, and the two brothers devoted themselves to their training so they would not meet the same fate as their parents.

Their time did come at last. Mithos' Takeover was finally complete, but the Clans still found the courage to fight one last time…

* * *

All through the night, Shadow Dragons and Riders fought a losing battle against Mithos' massive army of Riders. Kane and Cecil fought as one, with Kinir constantly watching Aedan's back. Their strategy and teamwork were the only things that kept them alive while their fellow Riders succumbed to the overwhelming onslaught and dragons fell from the sky screaming their death throes.

_To the left!_ Kane shouted mentally as he and Aedan dodged a blast of deadly fire from a red Efreet Dragon. Calling upon his inner well of magic, Kane battered the Rider's mental walls and broke through his shields. He held out his right hand, the one with the gedwey ignasia, and unleashed a black lightning bolt at his opponent. The Efreet Dragon jerked to dodge, which gave Aedan the chance to bathe it in dark fire. The enemy fell from the sky wailing in defeat and death.

_Well done, partner,_ Kane complimented, patting Aedan's neck.

_I'm afraid it's too early to celebrate. Our forces are greatly outnumbered,_ Aedan replied grimly.

The pained scream of a familiar dragon drew Kane's attention. _Cecil!_ He had lost track of Kinir during the fighting. He looked back and saw his brother's dragon grappling with a much larger light blue Celsius Dragon. Her back right leg was bleeding from a deep wound, and the delicate membranes on her wings were badly torn. _Let's go, Aedan!_

_Hang on!_ was the only warning Kane got before Aedan tucked his wings and went into a steep dive, building momentum to come back up underneath the Celsius Dragon. Kane drew his black Rider's blade and stabbed the beast in his vulnerable underbelly. The dragon screeched in agony and retreated, though Kane knew he wouldn't last long with that wound.

_Thank you, Kane,_ came Kinir's weary voice.

"Stay close to me, Cecil," Kane shouted over the din of the battle. Cecil nodded in reply, a bit shaken but unhurt.

Suddenly a booming roar, much larger than any Kane had ever heard, sounded in the distance, sending a dread chill down his spine. His eyes followed the sound to its source, a massive gold dragon – easily twice the size of a normal dragon – flanked by eight others, one from each clan. It was Glint, the one dragon bound to Origin. Astride her shoulders was a blond half-elf, the one calling himself Mithos. Following the assassination of her chosen champion, Mithos had forcibly bound Glint to his soul through the darkest of forbidden magic. The eight following Mithos were his most trusted and powerful supporters, the Forsworn.

_It's him. He's the one responsible for this,_ Kane hissed mentally. The sight of these Riders – these traitors – made his blood boil, and he tightened his grip on his sword.

_Patience, Kane. We have not the strength to oppose him,_ Aedan warned.

_We cannot hope to win. Our only chance of survival is to retreat,_ Kinir added.

Just then, Mithos held out his hand in an order to attack, and the Forsworn swept out in front of him to engage the remaining Riders that still opposed him and make his Takeover complete.

The rest was all a blur to Kane. Without warning, Aedan dived again, Kinir close behind, and tried to retreat. However, their escape was cut off by the looming gold mass of Glint, her verdant green eyes dark and unfeeling.

_Kane, duck!_ Aedan shouted desperately before Glint unleashed a jet of white-hot dragon fire. It was at point-blank range, too close to dodge. Aedan willingly bared his underside to the hellish onslaught, shielding Kane and Kinir with his own body. He wailed in agony, and Kane screamed as Aedan's pain screeched through their link back to him.

Then they were falling. Falling faster than Kane ever thought possible. His dazed consciousness barely registered Kinir plucking him from Aedan's back before his beloved partner crashed into the ground.

Kinir touched down gingerly, careful of her wounded leg, and set Kane on his feet. Reality came rushing back. "NO!" Kane screamed as he staggered to Aedan's side and collapsed next to his burnt, hardly recognizable body.

_Kane…_ His dying voice whispered through Kane's mind like a feather-soft caress before his onyx eyes closed for the last time and the bright, shining thread that joined their minds fell silent, its song extinguished forever.

"Aedan…" Kane whispered numbly. His consciousness railed against reality even as his eyes betrayed the horrid truth in front of him. His dragon was dead. Heart-wrenching sorrow threatened to rip apart his sanity, and he slammed his fists against the ground and howled his agony into the blood-soaked earth.

_Children, we are still in danger. We must flee at once,_ Kinir urged.

"I won't leave him," Kane ground out between clenched teeth.

_You must!_ Without warning, Kinir picked up Kane in her front claws and took to the air, still bearing Cecil on her back. He struggled against her hold but to no avail. Having exhausted all physical and mental energy, he gave himself over to unconsciousness.

Kane huddled in the back of a long-abandoned dragon den, his chin resting on top of his drawn-up knees. Kinir stood guard at the mouth of the cave while Cecil tended to her wounds as best he could. Despite her injuries and exhaustion, Kinir had flown non-stop for the remainder of the night, bearing the weight of two Riders and staying low to the ground to avoid detection, until the froth had dripped from her mouth and she had collapsed in front of their current hideout.

"Kane…" He glanced up to see Cecil standing in front of him bearing an expression of worry and sympathy. "I'm so sorry…"

"Just leave me alone," Kane snapped, turning his head away. "I don't need your pity." He could almost feel the hurt radiating from Cecil as he left. Kane got up and wandered back farther into the cave, away from the light of the breaking dawn.

He followed the tunnel until it opened up into a massive chamber filled with stalagmites and stalactites – the previous occupant's sleeping quarters, no doubt. Kane's body moved forward of its own accord, his mind still numb with grief, until his foot bumped against something hard. He looked down and, concealed behind a stalagmite and under a pile of sticks, lay a white dragon egg.

Kneeling, Kane picked up the egg and carefully turned it over in his hands, a fresh lump rising in his throat. Did the Spirits mean to add to his torment by reminding him of what he had failed to protect?

Suddenly, the egg rocked in Kane's hands, and a tiny peep sounded from inside. He quickly set the egg down as a tiny crack appeared at the top. The shell shattered, and a tiny white dragon hatchling tumbled out onto the ground.

Kane could hardly believe his eyes. White dragons were rare enough, but Mithos had nearly wiped out their Clan for opposing him so fervently. Cautiously, he reached out his right hand to touch the hatching. He made contact as the dragon reached out and touched its nose to his palm. Instantly, blinding pain seared Kane's arm as the hatchling's light magic flowed from his gedwey ignasia and coursed through his body. Kane grunted and fell back from the shock. Love and adoration radiated from the dragon through the newly-established bond as it – no, he – looked at Kane with amber eyes. In deference to the twin Summon Spirits of Light – Luna and Aska – the Light Clan was divided into two equal halves. Females were known as Luna Dragons, while the males were Aska Dragons.

Fresh tears streamed down Kane's face, not of sorrow but instead humility, as he stroked the dragon and listened to its satisfied thrumming. "Lunash," he choked out. "I name you Lunash." The dragon hatchling, so small and vulnerable, crawled into Kane's lap and stared adoringly up at him, his eyes emanating unconditional love and trust. Kane carefully picked up Lunash and cradled him against his chest, his head bowing forward as tears streamed down his face. In his heart, Kane made a new vow to protect this dragon with everything he possessed.

Two years passed in this manner…

* * *

**End chapter 1**

If you enjoyed this first chapter, leave me a review and let me know what you thought! This is my first story starring a male OC instead of females, and it's been surprisingly enjoyable! If this fic is well received, the next several chapters are already written and ready for editing. Take care!


	2. Chapter 2: New Allies

Well, I didn't get much traffic to the first chapter, but I guess that's not too surprising considering this game is 15 years old. Nevertheless, we shall persevere. This chapter was originally split into two, but I've combined them to move things along. It also contains the vast majority of the plot from the original version of this story, once written by another author that I can't find on this site after 10+ years. I've revised and expounded on it, adding fresh background to the OCs and aging them up a bit, but we'll get into brand new story in the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any parts of the Inheritance Series by Christopher Paolini. I'm just dropping these lovely OCs into a borrowed universe with borrowed lore elements.

* * *

Chapter 2: New Allies

Twenty-three-year old Kane Vellanis awoke to the familiar sound of muffled crying. He threw off his cloak, which he had been using as a blanket, and got up from his spot against Lunash to find his partner already awake and gazing at Kinir with concern.

Kane approached Kinir, who was curled around her Rider and gently trying to nudge him awake with her snout as he tossed and turned in his sleep. _A terrible nightmare. I cannot wake him or reach his mind,_ she said in response to Kane's unspoken question.

Kane's protective instincts immediately kicked in upon seeing his little brother in such a state. He knelt beside the boy and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him gently. "Cecil, snap out of it. It's me, Kane."

Cecil gasped and jerked awake at the sound of his brother's voice and looked at him with panicked, brown eyes. "What…what happened?"

"Another nightmare. Kinir couldn't wake you this time," Kane replied. "Are you okay?"

Cecil sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with the heel of his palm. "Yeah…I think so. Sorry to make you worry. You too, Kinir." His partner thrummed soothingly as he patted her side.

At four years old, Kinir was a formidable Shadow Dragon, like a mountain of polished obsidian and large enough to carry two Riders with ease. Numerous sharp horns grew on her massive head, and a single curved spike jutted from the joint of each of her four limbs. Her wings had healed completely from the battle two years ago, leaving only some minor scarring, though she still bore a nasty scar on her back leg.

Now sixteen years old, Cecil had been one of the youngest Riders of the Shadow Clan during the Takeover. Children of their Clans could approach dragon eggs once they turned ten, but for most it would be several more years before a dragon would hatch for them. Some would pass their entire lives without finding the dragon destined to bond with their mind. Kinir had hatched for Cecil mere days after his twelfth birthday, and he had been forced to grow up quickly under the shadow of the Empire. He had black, slightly curly hair and brown eyes reminiscent of his mother. At 5'6", he was a full eight inches shorter than his brother with a lanky, skinny frame, and his arms and legs were still a bit too long for his body.

Lunash had also done quite a bit of growing over the last two years. Kane could ride him comfortably, as his shoulders now stood above his head, but he couldn't carry two yet without considerable strain. Two pairs of horns adorned his head, an elegant set above his eye ridges and another pair on the sides of his face, both pointing back towards his neck. His scales were pure white, save for the light yellow on his underside, and turned almost golden when they reflected the light of the sun. His Rider, Kane, stood at an impressive 6'2" with a lean yet still muscled body from years of training and surviving in the wilderness. He had a ruggedly handsome face with black, tousled hair that hung down to cover the slightly pointed tips of his ears. He had the same brown eyes as his brother and their human mother, and slightly angular facial features reminiscent of his elvish father.

Within the hour, Kane had breakfast cooking over a campfire. The brothers had spent the last three days camped in a clearing in the forested area north of Hima. Kane called Cecil over to eat, and the younger boy's nose curled in disgust. "Dried meat and potatoes again?"

Kane shrugged. "If you don't like it, don't eat it. Get Kinir to hunt for you or something." Cecil grumbled under his breath but sat down anyway. After a few moments, Kane broke the silence by saying, "We're leaving today."

"What? Why? I thought we were safe here," Cecil replied.

"We've spent too much time here as it is, and we're closer to Hima than I would like. I don't want the Empire's Riders catching wind of us. We'll head into town to re-stock our supplies and then leave," Kane explained.

After breakfast, Kane and Cecil packed their few belongings and prepared for the hike into town. Kane strapped his black longsword around his waist at his left hip while Cecil placed his twin black katanas in the scabbards that criss-crossed on his back. Kane left instructions with the dragons: _Stay close in case we need you. Hunt if you want, but keep out of sight. And be careful._

_**You**__ be careful,_ Lunash replied.

_We'll be standing by,_ Kinir added before both dragons took to the air.

On foot, it was a two-hour walk to Hima. As they neared the gate, Kane added, "Make sure to keep your hand covered. As long as they don't see the gedwey ignasia, no one has cause to be suspicious."

Cecil rolled his eyes. "You've only told me a million times, Kane." He held up his leather-gloved hands for emphasis. "I got it."

'I just don't want any more regrets,' Kane thought, flexing his hands within the confines of his fingerless gloves.

No one questioned them as they entered the small mountainside town, which had grown significantly despite the war. The town was relatively far from any of the Clan strongholds, and people bustled around the town square going about their daily business. However, a sense of fear and dread pervaded the town due to the Imperial soldiers stationed at regular intervals. Kane just hoped Mithos hadn't yet seen fit to station Riders here.

As they entered the market area, Kane handed Cecil some Gald. "Go buy some Apple and Orange Gels. I'll get the food."

"Make sure it's edible this time," Cecil joked with a cheeky grin before heading off. Kane gave a half-smile. In all honesty, he adored his little brother. All they had left after the war were their dragons and each other, but it had been enough to see them through the past two years.

One hour later, Kane and Cecil met back up in the town square with their packs filled with the necessary supplies. Before they could leave, a sudden commotion drew their attention.

"Summon the Imperial Guard! We've got a rogue Dragon Rider!" Two Imperial soldiers entered the square, dragging a struggling young woman between them. She looked close to Kane's age and had shoulder-length dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"I said let me go! You have no basis for an accusation!" the girl protested, defiance obvious in her green eyes and she thrashed against the soldiers' grip.

"Oh really? Then what do you call this?" One of the soldiers roughly grabbed the girl's left wrist and held up her palm, which bore the tell-tale silver patch of skin of the gedwey ignasia. He shouted to the crowd, "You see? She bears the mark of the Rider but doesn't wear the leathers of a Clan! She is a traitor to Lord Mithos!"

A third soldier walked up and drew his sword. "I say we just get rid of her and be done with it." Before he could land a blow, however, the sword was knocked out of his hands with a clash of metal on metal, and the other two soldiers crumpled to the ground unconscious to the sound of blunt impacts on their necks. Kane and Cecil flanked the surprised girl, Cecil with his katanas and Kane with his bare fists. The crowd, taking note of Cecil's blades and the soldiers that were rushing to the scene, panicked and started to scatter.

"Call your dragon!" Kane shouted to the girl above the din of the chaos.

"What?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"Don't play dumb! Just do it!" Kane barked. Twin roars sounded overhead as Lunash and Kinir flew low over the square and used the force of their wings to kick up a blinding cloud of dust.

The girl's eyes glazed over briefly in concentration, and within seconds a third roar answered her call. A sleek green dragon, with a longer body and greater wingspan than either Lunash or Kinir, tucked its wings and dived straight down from overhead. The three dragons flew low enough to the ground for their Riders to fling themselves onto their shoulders, and then they rocketed back into the sky.

The green dragon followed Lunash and Kinir back to the campsite and landed so their Riders could dismount. "Thank you both," the young woman said with sincere gratitude. She was tall for a woman, only a few inches shorter than Kane, with the slight curves and more rounded facial features of a full-blooded human. Her worn clothing hung loosely on her frame, and she looked a little too thin for someone of her height and build. She carried a green Rider's Blade on her right hip, making her left-handed.

Kane faced her and crossed his arms over his chest. "You really should be thanking my brother for insisting that we help you. I don't think I would have let them kill you, but you've got quite a bit of explaining to do, starting with your name."

The woman bristled slightly under Kane's harsh words but decided to be civil. "Of course. After all, you did save my life. My name is Eri, and this is Zephyrus." As a Sylph Dragon, Zephyrus was built for speed and agility, with a slender, serpentine neck, a triangular-shaped head, and a long tail to counterbalance his weight in the air. His scales gleamed like polished emeralds, and the sunlight filtered through the translucent membranes of his massive wings. A single set of slender horns grew along his eye ridges, with several smaller spines framing the back of his face. He also looked too skinny to be completely healthy.

_My thanks to both of you for assisting Eri,_ a male baritone voice rumbled along the common mindspeaking path.

"I'm Kane Vellanis, and this is my younger brother Cecil," Kane said, indicating himself and his brother. He introduced Lunash and Kinir as well. "You have a Sylph Dragon, yet you don't wear the leathers of a Sylph Clan Rider. Care to explain?"

"I had a feeling you would ask that," Eri replied with a tiny smirk. "I grew up in the Sylph Clan, but five years ago, just after I turned seventeen, my parents and I were traveling in a caravan bound for the neighboring villages. Our job was to ferry a Sylph Dragon egg to see if it would hatch for any of the youths outside the Clan. Then one night, a group of bandits attacked and killed or carried off everyone. Based on their gear, they were refugees trying to scrape out a living in the wake of the Takeover and wanted to steal the egg to try and have their own Rider. I was the only one who escaped, thanks to my parents…"

"I'm sorry," Cecil remarked sincerely. "Our parents died during the Takeover, so I know how you feel."

"Thank you," Eri replied, forcing back her tears at the horrible memory. "Anyway, I stole the Sylph Dragon egg to protect it and escaped into the woods. The egg hatched for me, and that's how I met Zephyrus." She cast a fond look at her dragon. "He didn't hatch for me back at the Clan but apparently changed his mind after the attack."

Zephyrus snorted, nuzzling the side of her face with his snout. _I was already debating it during the journey, and your resolve to protect me finalized my decision. _Dragons were sentient even in the egg, and some were known to wait for decades before hatching for a Rider they deemed worthy.

Eri laughed softly and cupped his muzzle against her cheek. "We kept a low profile during the Takeover and just tried to survive until he was big enough to fly. We've spent the last five years dodging the Empire." Just then her stomach growled rather loudly, and she blushed in embarrassment. "Oops…sorry…"

Kane's eyebrow lifted. "You're both practically skin and bones. Why didn't you just have Zephyrus hunt for you both?"

"Because we've spent the last four days flying almost non-stop fleeing the Tethe'allan continent. We ran into a group of Imperial Riders near Sybak and just arrived in Sylvarant yesterday."

Outrunning a wing of Imperial Riders was no small feat, especially for a rogue, underfed dragon. Sighing, Kane dug into his pack and tossed Eri a loaf of bread. "Here."

Eri murmured a quick thank you before digging into the bread hungrily. Kane got food for himself and Cecil, and the three sat down around the fire pit. Lunash and Kinir gave Zephyrus a share of the game they had taken that day, and he settled protectively behind his Rider before savaging the meat hungrily.

"So, what's the story with you two?" Eri asked. "You don't wear Clan leathers either, so you must be rogues like me."

Kane replied simply, "We grew up in the Shadow Clan but fled after the Takeover, during the Clans' final stand against Mithos. We have no allegiance to that tyrant either." Eri looked curiously at Lunash, but a stern look from Kane kept her from asking why he had a white dragon. He decided to change the subject. "You said you've been to Tethe'alla recently. What's the current situation with the Empire over there?"

"Getting worse every day," Eri replied grimly. "Food shortages are rampant, and Imperial patrols are getting more frequent. Mithos rules the Clans with an iron fist from the stronghold at Vroengard, and his Riders are everywhere."

"Well, you're here in Sylvarant, so what will you do now, Eri?" Cecil asked.

"I'm not really sure," she admitted. "I…hate to ask this, but would you mind if I tagged along with you guys for a while? You're the first friendly Riders I've met, and I'm not sure how much longer Zephyrus and I can last on our own."

Kane shrugged. "Suit yourself. Just don't slow us down because we won't wait for you." He stood up and dusted off his pant legs. "Speaking of which, we need to get moving."

Cecil immediately protested. "But, Kane, you heard what Eri said. Zephyrus looks exhausted. Surely one more day won't hurt."

"Fine, we leave before dawn," Kane consented through gritted teeth. He pinned Eri with a hard look. "But if you plan on traveling with us, just remember one thing. I'm in charge." That said, he stalked off to tend to his dragon.

In response to Eri's indignant expression, Cecil leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry, that's just his way of saying hello."

"I see." She got up and scratched Zephyrus' eye ridges. _Hmph, quite the charmer, _she remarked sarcastically along their private mental link.

_I'm sure he'll warm up in time,_ Zephyrus reassured her. _Besides, I thought women your age preferred handsome young men with snippy attitudes._

_ Yeah right,_ Eri replied, rolling her eyes. _And he's not handsome._ Zephyrus turned an amused silver eye toward her. _Well he's not…_

_Whatever you say, my dear._

* * *

The small group stayed one more night at Kane and Cecil's campsite. As soon as they had eaten, Eri and Zephyrus had collapsed into an exhausted sleep, with Eri lying on her side tucked into the curve of her dragon's belly. Kane hated to disturb them, but he roused them just before dawn. Now that the Empire had found them, they had to put some distance between themselves and Hima before word could get back to the nearest Clan.

The three Riders worked quickly to saddle the dragons and pack their supplies. Cecil still had his hardened leather Rider's saddle from the Shadow Clan, which had a backrest and restraining straps for his legs. Kane's saddle had been destroyed when Aedan was killed, so he had since fashioned a makeshift one out of soft leather and spare blankets. All Eri had for a saddle was an old blanket that she draped across the hollow between Zephyrus' shoulder blades and anchored with long strips of cloth.

"How do you keep from falling when Zephyrus does flips?" Cecil asked curiously.

"Practice. Lots and lots of practice," Eri replied cryptically as she settled into place. "Zephyrus may have had to pluck me out of the sky a few times when we were still learning to fly together."

"Let's get moving," Kane called, cutting off her conversation. Lunash leaped into the air first, followed by Kinir and then Zephyrus.

They flew through the remainder of the night and long into the day. They camped in the forests south of Luin and started out early the next day, determined to increase their lead on the Empire's Riders. The sun was just starting to lean to the west on the second day when Lunash banked on his wing and touched down outside the trees surrounding Lake Umacy.

"Why are we stopping here?" Eri asked curiously once they had dismounted.

"It's a clean source of water, and the trees will hide the dragons," Kane replied simply. "And because I said so," he added sternly, earning a glare from Eri.

_Kane…_ Lunash warned.

_Fine_, he groused. His next words were directed at Cecil too. "I'm going to scout the area. Stay here until I call for you." He drew his black longsword and disappeared silently into the forest.

"Sheesh, all I did was ask a question, and he about bit my head off," Eri muttered under her breath.

"Don't feel bad, Eri. It's not your fault," Cecil reassured her. "He's like that with everybody."

'Well, if he thinks he can make himself the boss of me, he'll have to think again,' Eri thought as she gripped the hilt of her sword. Zephyrus' laughter sounded in her mind.

Meanwhile, Kane crept slowly around the clearing surrounding the lake, eyes constantly darting from side to side, his sword held defensively in front of him. 'Everything seems to be clear,' Kane mused. 'I'm surprised the Empire hasn't seen fit to station Riders here.'

A glimmer of movement caught Kane's eye, and he whirled around with barely enough time to raise his sword before a blue short sword came flying at his head. Sparks flew as the two blades clashed. What surprised Kane the most was that he knew the sword's owner, a young man with dirty blonde hair and clear blue eyes. "Varun, it's me!"

The man named Varun froze, and recognition dawned across his face as he finally got a good look at the person he had attacked. He quickly leaped back and held his sword by his side. "Kane? Is that really you?"

"Yeah," he replied, allowing a genuine smile to grace his features. "And let me just say you're a sight for sore eyes." The two laughed and exchanged a brief embrace and slaps on the back. However, their reunion was interrupted as Cecil and Eri came running into the clearing, swords drawn as if expecting a battle. The dragons followed close behind, wings half-furled and teeth bared. Kane raised an eyebrow. "What in the two worlds are you doing?"

"Um…Lunash said you had been attacked, so we…" Cecil began, but then he took note of the young man standing beside his brother. "Varun! I can't believe it!"

"You guys know each other?" Eri asked.

"Varun is a childhood friend from the Shadow Clan," Kane explained. At twenty-four years old, Varun stood a couple of inches shorter than Kane with a toned, athletic build and a silver stud in the lobe of his right ear. Aside from his blue short sword, he also concealed numerous throwing daggers beneath his jacket, which was black with silver trim. "Oh yeah, this is Eri," Kane added, introducing her. "She just joined up with us the other day. She's a rogue like us."

"I see. It's nice to meet you," Varun replied with a kind smile. To Kane, he added under his breath teasingly, "I never knew you were such a ladies' man."

"Don't get any weird ideas. It's nothing like that," Kane whispered with a warning glare. Ignoring his friend's smirk, he asked, "So how did you end up here?"

"I'll explain everything in just a moment, but first I need to find Ephyra."

"Ephyra?" Cecil asked.

"My dragon," Varun replied matter-of-factly. Ignoring the shocked stares of the other three, he moved away from them as if looking for something. "She sensed your dragons and got scared, so she hid. She's blocked me from her mind so I can't reach her." He stood next to the lake and called, "Ephyra, where are you? Don't be scared, these other dragons and their Riders are friends." The water surged in the middle of the lake, and a dark blue dragon head poked out from the surface. She gave a delighted echoing squeak upon seeing her Rider and swam to the shore. As she climbed out of the water, Kane immediately recognized her as a dark blue dragon from the Undine Clan.

Ephyra was much smaller than any of the other dragons – just big enough to carry Varun comfortably – and had shorter, well-muscled limbs for swimming. All four feet were webbed, and instead of spines, small indigo frills adorned her head and the joints of her limbs. Her underside and the membranes of her wings were the same rich bluish purple. Her wings were actually a very interesting shape. Like all Undine dragons, they reached their full length right along the wingbone and gradually tapered off, following almost the entire length of her body and tail. The triangular shape was much more conducive to swimming, allowing the dragon to literally fly through the water, unlike the bat-like wings of the other Clan breeds.

Upon seeing the other three dragons, Ephyra squeaked a greeting – sounding very much like a dolphin – and accidently spat out a glob of dark blue fire. Startled, she retreated behind Varun, who muttered a quick Aqua Edge spell to douse the flames. "Sorry about that," Varun apologized. "She's young and is still learning to control her fire."

An amused glint filled Kane's eyes as he watched Varun playing mother hen to a young dragon. The sight brought back fond memories. "Varun, tell me everything."

"Of course." Within a few minutes, the four Riders and their dragons were gathered in a circle by the lake. "Gosh, where to begin…it's been so long since I had human company," Varun admitted but immediately sent Kane a private apologetic look. "I guess it all started after the Takeover. My father is a weaponsmith specializing in making Rider blades, so right after Mithos came into power, my family received an order to re-locate to the Undine Clan near Thoda Geyser." He paused for a moment, as if lost in a memory. "I guess he did too good of a job taking over that particular clan," Varun added with grim humor. "Anyway, I, like all other dragon-less youths in the clan, could keep dragon eggs overnight to see if they would hatch. Well, one of them did, as you can plainly see." Ephyra squeaked and nuzzled Varun's cheek; the blonde smiled warmly at her affection and reached up with one hand to rub her snout. "That was a year and a half ago. My parents knew that I would be forced to serve Mithos if I stayed in the Clan, and none of us wanted that. So, one night, when Ephyra was still a tiny hatchling, they helped me sneak onto a trade ship heading for the mainland. This was the safest place I could find to raise her in secret, and we've been in hiding ever since."

"And…what of your parents?" Eri asked gently.

Varun closed his eyes and shook his head. "I have no idea. We knew it would be impossible to keep in touch once I left."

"But at least you have the hope that they're okay," Cecil said optimistically.

Varun cheered up visibly. "Yes, you're right. Hope is a valuable asset these days." He turned his attention toward Kane. "Now then, I've got a couple questions for you, starting with how your dragon…"

"Later, Varun," Kane cut him off, casting a sideways glance at Eri. Varun gave him an understanding look. Before Eri could raise any questions, he changed the subject. "What do you know about the Empire's influence in this area? Cecil and I have been constantly on the move for the past two years and haven't had a chance to make any observations."

Varun raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You mean you haven't heard? I would think that you of all people would have found out."

"Found out what?" Kane prodded.

"The human ranches, of course."

Eri and Cecil gasped. "Human ranches? I thought they were destroyed over 1,000 years ago when the worlds were reunited!" Eri exclaimed.

Varun narrowed his eyes. "Apparently Mithos the Usurper is trying to follow in Mithos Yggdrassil's footsteps to the letter, so he's rebuilt the ranches and refers to his foot soldiers as Desians. And it gets worse. He's stationed the most powerful of the Forsworn at the ranches and has given them the same aliases as the Grand Cardinals."

"Sheesh, that guy needs a better role model," Cecil muttered sarcastically. "But what's the purpose of the ranches? I thought the legendary hero Lloyd Irving destroyed all the Exspheres shortly after using the Eternal Sword to reunite the two worlds."

"No one really knows," Varun replied with a shrug. "The only way to find out would be to get taken to one of the ranches, and I for one don't want to volunteer."

"I can't believe Mithos has done all this in so short a time. It's…horrible…" Eri said. "Someone needs to stand up to him. Surely there are more Riders like us that still oppose him."

"I wouldn't be so quick to make assumptions," Varun advised. "This is the largest congregation of rogues that I've ever seen." He swept out his hand to encompass their small group.

"And the Riders in the Clans who were loyal to Vrael wouldn't dare risk their lives or their dragons by speaking out against Mithos. They'd be executed on sight," Kane added.

"Well…what about us?" Eri asked. "We've survived outside his influence for years. The Clans don't even know we exist."

"No," Kane stated, cutting her off with a stern look.

"But, Kane…"

"I said no! Opposing Mithos would be like walking straight to our deaths," Kane barked.

An uneasy silence hung over the group for several long moments until Cecil spoke up: "I agree with Eri. Things will just get worse if we don't do something." His next words died in his throat as Kane suddenly got to his feet and locked eyes with his brother and Eri.

"And what do you think four rogue, inexperienced Dragon Riders can hope to accomplish against the sheer numbers in Mithos' army?" Kane asked in an eerily calm voice. "I would have thought you of all people, Cecil, would see reason by now."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Eri challenged, drawing herself up to her full height so she could look Kane in the eye. "We just keep running and hiding our whole lives? They'll catch us sooner or later, and we may be the only ones in a position to accomplish anything. And what about the dragons? You think they enjoy constantly living in fear?"

"Don't you dare preach to me about the dragons," Kane snapped. "I once tried to play the hero, and it cost the life of my dearest friend."

Eri's eyes widened as realization finally dawned. She looked over at the white dragon sitting near Kane. "Then Lunash…"

Kane turned his back to her and started to walk away. "But for some reason, the Spirits sought fit to grant me another dragon. I don't dare test the limits of their generosity." With those last cryptic words, he kept walking, disappearing into the woods.

"Wait, Kane…" Eri started, but fell silent upon feeling a hand on her shoulder. "Varun?"

"Let him go. He needs some time alone," Varun advised. Seeing Eri's guilty look, he added, "It's not your fault. At least now I'm starting to understand why he's changed so much since I last saw him."

**End chapter 2**

* * *

In the next chapter, we'll catch up to the end of the plot that the original author wrote and continue with all of my own plot and lore. Thanks for sticking with me so far, and please leave a review if you're enjoying this story!


	3. Chapter 3: Burning Spirits

Here we go with brand new plot. If you're reading silently, please consider leaving a review! You can review even if you don't have a user account.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any parts of the Inheritance Series by Christopher Paolini. I'm just dropping these lovely OCs into a borrowed universe with borrowed lore elements.

* * *

_You're very quiet this morning, Kane,_ Lunash observed. _Is everything okay?_

_I'm fine,_ Kane replied. _I just need some air to clear my head. _He hadn't slept well that night. His argument with Eri had dredged up painful memories that he had long since tried to bury. When he finally gave up on trying to go back to sleep, Lunash had woken up, having sensed his Rider's distress, and offered to go flying.

The cool, pre-dawn air had eased the worst of Kane's anger and frustration, giving him some peace to think. His body rose and shifted automatically in the saddle in time with Lunash's wingbeats, the motions so ingrained into his muscles that he no longer had to think about them. He basked in the warmth and reassurance of his bond with Lunash; no words were needed between them thanks to the understanding they had developed over the past two years.

_Lunash, I need your input._

_ About what, soul-brother?_ Lunash asked, using the common endearment from a male dragon to a male Rider.

_Do we really have a chance of standing up to Mithos? What if Eri and Cecil are right and we're the only ones in any real position to do something?_ Kane asked. He hadn't felt this confused and lost since losing Aedan. Sure, he would love nothing better than to exact his revenge on the one who had destroyed his family and nearly shattered his soul, but he couldn't imagine life without Lunash. He never wanted to feel such grief again.

_As we are now, we could never hope to win using brute force. We need allies, plain and simple,_ Lunash replied. _But it won't be easy. Fear is a powerful ruling tool, and Mithos employs it effectively to keep the Clans under his control._

_That's exactly what I was thinking._ Kane and Lunash once again lapsed into silence which was broken only by the rhythmic rise and fall of the dragon's wings and the wind that whipped through Kane's jet-black hair. After a while, the dark sky started to give way to shades of pink, red, and orange as the sun peeked over the mountains. _It's beautiful…_

_Indeed, it is._ Just then, their peaceful reverie was broken by the sound of dragons roaring in the distance. Three tiny silhouettes stood out in the distance against the backdrop of the sunrise. _It looks like a battle._

_Let me see._ Kane reached for his magic and muttered in the ancient language, "Skulblaka sven." His irises turned amber, and his pupils narrowed to catlike slits as his spell allowed him to see through Lunash's eyes. _Three Efreet Dragons, by the looks of it. _He focused his sight to get a better picture and noticed that two of the dragons were ganging up on the third. _But why would dragons of the same Clan attack each other?_

_Perhaps a traitor is in their midst?_

_Maybe, but I don't want to stick around to find out. Let's get out of here, _Kane advised.

_ Too late. We've been spotted_. One of the red dragons broke away from the group and made a beeline for Lunash, bellowing a challenge as he approached. _He asks if we are friend or foe._

Noting the red leathers worn by the other Rider, Kane drew his sword, the black steel drawing in the sunlight like a vacuum. _Tell him that any friend of Mithos is a foe of mine. Let's dance. _With a savage roar, Lunash banked on his left wing and pounded his wings to gain speed as he came at the other dragon from the side. Immediately Kane felt the other Rider assaulting the steel-clad barriers around his mind, trying to gain access so he could mutter a killing spell. Kane grunted under the onslaught and returned the favor with an attack of his own. His opponent launched a volley of fire balls from his hand, trying to break Kane's concentration, but Lunash tucked his wings and spun out of the way.

_Time to fight back,_ Kane stated. Lunash climbed above the Efreet Dragon so Kane could launch a black lightning bolt at the Rider from above. The dragon banked to the right to dodge and circled around to unleash a jet of red fire. Fire from red dragons, who were found to the fire spirit Efreet, was the most dangerous of all, able to burn through most anything, including magic shields and other dragon fire. Lunash tucked his wings again and free-fell for several seconds to dodge the fire, but then he spread his wings and soared upward, his form a shining silhouette against the rising sun.

Lunash charged straight-on, swerving at the last second, and Kane scored a hit on the red dragon's side. The Rider's concern for his partner broke his concentration just long enough for Kane to break through his mental barriers and shatter the wards protecting the dragon. _Do it, Lunash!_ The white dragon gathered light energy in his mouth and released it in a concentrated beam that struck his opponent full-force and sent him plummeting from the sky, badly wounded. Kane's survival instincts told him to finish the job, but he had already seen too much death to wish it on a complete stranger. _We did it…_

_Not quite. There is still one left._ Kane had been so focused on the battle at hand that he had failed to notice a second red dragon charging from a distance. He briefly wondered what had happened to the third dragon. _Vanquished, most likely,_ Lunash said, answering the unspoken question.

_Let's make sure we don't end up like them,_ Kane stated grimly, tightening the grip on his sword. As the Efreet Dragon drew closer, Kane was surprised to see that the Rider was a woman, her identity betrayed by her long red hair that blew back from her face from the force of the wind surrounding her dragon. She looked about Eri's age and shot Kane a challenging glare. This new dragon wasted no time in going on the offensive, releasing a punishing jet of deadly fire. Lunash dived to avoid it, but the red dragon lowered his head to re-direct his flame so that it pursued them. _This one's good. _

_ But so are we, right, soul-brother?_

_ Of course, and these two will learn that the hard way,_ Kane replied. Lunash roared, drawing upon his Rider's determination, and pounded his wings harder to get out of range of the fire. He used his increased speed to climb skyward and flip around so that he ended up behind the red dragon. Before the other Rider could react, Lunash unleashed a beam of light energy that caught the opposing dragon in the flank. He bellowed in rage and swerved around to charge head-on, claws and teeth bared. Lunash flipped upside down mid-air, and Kane lashed out with his sword, meeting the other Rider's curved red blade in a clash of sparks.

Twisting his body so that he was above and parallel to the other dragon, Lunash gripped the red dragon's wings in his front talons and held on for dear life as their foe struggled violently to free himself. The action only caused Lunash's claws to rip larger holes in the delicate membranes. Meanwhile, Kane and the girl were locked in a swordfight from their saddles, the girl trying to gut Lunash and Kane trying to stop her. With the red unable to fly properly, the two dragons started falling back toward earth at an incredible rate. Kane and the girl leaped out of their saddles and hit the ground rolling mere seconds before their dragons crashed and landed in two enraged heaps.

Dazed and bruised from the fall, Kane staggered to his feet and lifted his sword, which felt like lead weight in his hands. He snapped to attention as the girl belted out a defiant war cry and charged him head-on, sword in hand. Kane raised his blade to block hers, and their duel continued while the dragons grappled on foot with fang, wing, and claw, their roars drowning out all other sounds.

At last, Kane spotted an opening in the girl's defenses and rammed her gut with the hilt of his sword. The force of the impact drove the wind out of her lungs, leaving her gasping for breath and unable to move. Kane followed up with a side kick, driving the sole of his boot into the same spot. His opponent flew back and landed roughly on her back, her sword flying out of her hand. Kane held the tip of his sword at her throat as she struggled to draw air into her lungs. "Call off your dragon," he commanded brusquely.

Storm-gray eyes glared back defiantly as her vocal cords still refused to cooperate. Kane touched the tip of his sword to her skin in warning. "I'm not going to ask again. Call off your dragon." This time, his order was met by the red dragon's frustrated roar as he got off Lunash and backed away, growling and hissing despite the numerous bleeding gashes covering his body. Lunash hadn't fared much better. It pained Kane to see his dragon's blood staining the grass that carpeted the clearing where they had been fighting. Satisfied that he was out of immediate danger, Kane removed his blade and let the girl get to her feet, though he picked up her sword to make sure she didn't try to stab him in the back.

"Why didn't you finish me off?" she asked. Now that they weren't trying to kill each other, Kane could get a better at the woman. She was clearly human and stood a few inches shorter than Eri, but with a curvier, more athletic build. Her curly red hair hung unbound past her shoulders, and her skin was lightly tanned from prolonged exposure to the sun.

After a brief silence, Kane replied, "Because I don't want to be the cause of anymore death in this world if I can help it."

"And that's why you would let not one but two opponents live even though they tried to kill you?" she prodded coldly. "If you're not going to kill me, then what, pray tell, do you intend to do with me?"

"I would like to ask you some questions, and, depending on your answers, I might let you go or keep you around as my prisoner," Kane replied evenly. Lunash limped to his Rider and stood behind him protectively, keeping one eye on the Efreet Dragon and the other on the girl.

"Hmph, I doubt you would be able to back up that little claim," she stated with a cocky smirk. For someone who had just been defeated, she certainly wasn't acting like a scared prisoner. In fact, she seemed rather overconfident, which put Kane on edge. "But no matter. What do you want to know?"

"Your name, for starters. And then you can tell me why you were fighting members of your own Clan."

"Fine by me. My name is Raina, and this is Dregore," she answered, indicating herself and her dragon. She wore the red leather uniform of an Efreet Clan Rider, but what caught Kane's eye was the Wing Captain badge on her right shoulder. To have command of a fleet of Riders at such a young age, Kane had no doubt she was a skilled Rider. Dregore, like all Efreet Dragons, was a large, muscular creature bred for battle, with heavily armored scales the color of polished rubies, deadly sharp talons on each limb, and a row of long, white spikes that ran down the length of his neck, body, and tail. A dozen horns grew haphazardly at the back of his head and above his eye ridges, and his lower jaw jutted out slightly, making several of his teeth visible and giving him a foreboding appearance. "And believe me when I say that it was only out of self-defense that I fought my own Clan members."

"What happened? Did you betray your Clan and become a rogue?"

"No, nothing of the sort. I was framed for a crime I didn't commit," Raina explained tersely. "Six months ago, I was on my way to my Wing Commander's office to submit a report of my unit's latest patrol, but the door was locked. Apparently Magnius of the Forsworn was delivering some secret documents from Mithos about the human ranches. I didn't want to hear any part of it, so I left. The next day, the documents went missing, sending the Clan into an uproar. I was the last one seen anywhere near the Commander's office, so everyone accused me of stealing them. I had no choice but to flee with Dregore. We were pursued relentlessly, but somehow I stumbled across the leader of the Renegades, who gave us shelter until our scent went cold."

"The Renegades?" Kane asked, raising one eyebrow quizzically.

"An underground rebellion movement that opposes Mithos," Raina replied. "They specialize in infiltration and intelligence. Their leader, Yuan, convinced me that Mithos is up to no good, so I started working as an agent for him, spying on the other Clans and gathering information. Dregore and I assumed that the Efreet Clan had given up searching for us, but I guess they must have picked up our trail. That's where you and your dragon come into the picture. I must admit, you two work well together. Though by having an Aska Dragon, you might as well send up a signal flare to Mithos."

"I am fully aware of mine and Lunash's situation," Kane interjected. "And surely you must be aware of the situation you have put yourself in by revealing the identity of not only a rebel organization but the name of their leader. Don't you think that's a little risky?"

"Not in particular," Raina admitted with a shrug. "Because I get the feeling that you and I aren't so different after all." She shoved her hands in her pockets and casually walked around the clearing. Kane held his ground, his guard still up, while Lunash kept a close watch on Dregore. "You know, Yuan's expressed interest in recruiting other rogue dragon Riders to the rebellion. Interested?"

"I'm not going to become anyone's puppet, and I won't let Lunash become a lamb to the slaughter," Kane replied fiercely.

"Protective of your dragon, I see, perhaps to a fault," Raina observed. "Dregore sensed dark mana during the battle. Quite unusual for an Aska Rider…"

"That's none of your business," Kane snapped.

"Fine, I get it. No need to get touchy," Raina said, holding up her hands in surrender, returning his glare with an even stare. "And you misunderstand the Renegades. Unlike Mithos, Yuan doesn't send his troops into battle with the intent of sacrificing them, and I'm certainly not his puppet. I could take you to the base, you could get some information, and then you could decide whether or not to join."

Kane sheathed his sword and crossed his arms across his chest. "No strings attached?"

"None at all. Should you decline his offer, you could go right back to your old life of hiding from the Empire and never hear of the Renegades again. They can always move to a different base to keep from being followed."

Kane pondered her offer for a moment. "Fine, my companions and I will accompany you to the Renegades."

Raina's eyebrows disappeared into her bangs. "There's more of you?" Kane nodded. "Heh, this just gets more interesting by the minute, and I still don't even know your name."

"Kane Vellanis," he stated, holding out his right hand. Raina returned the handshake with a smirk. "You've already met Lunash." He picked her sword up off the ground and handed it to her hilt-first. "I still don't trust you."

"I'm flattered," Raina replied dryly. "And now if you don't mind, I'm going to tend to Dregore. I suggest you do the same for Lunash before he bleeds out in front of your eyes."

Kane flashed her a dark look. "I know how to look after my dragon, thank you very much." He went to Lunash's side and placed a hand on his side apologetically, taking note of the numerous scratches and deep wounds. _I'm sorry, I should have healed you right away._

_ Don't worry, Kane, none of these are serious. I will be fine. You should not blame yourself,_ Lunash replied, thrumming soothingly.

_I won't be negligent next time,_ Kane insisted. A spell glyph appeared beneath his feet as he called upon his magic. Light-affinity healing spells wouldn't consume as much mana as spells in the ancient language. "First Aid." The wounds immediately around Kane's hand disappeared. He moved around Lunash's body, using several more First Aid spells to close his wounds and steal away his pain.

_Thank you._ Lunash gently nuzzled Kane's cheek. The young man smiled and patted his dragon's neck fondly.

Meanwhile, Raina examined the tears in Dregore's wings and the gashes on his body with a critical eye. _Sheesh, that dragon really worked you over…_

_Hmph, I've had worse. Besides, I was going easy on the fledgling,_ Dregore remarked with a snort. Puffs of smoke billowed out of his nostrils.

_Fledgling? Dregore, you're six years old, not even old enough to be considered a veteran fighter,_ Raina teased.

_True, but we still achieved the rank of Wing Captain while in the Clan,_ Dregore pointed out. With Raina only twenty-five years old, they were among the youngest in the Clan to have earned the rank of Wing Captain, but their fighting skills and ferocity in battle had quickly earned them the respect necessary to achieve the rank.

_You know, I'd love to continue this argument, but you'd keep bleeding all over the place, and I would hate to stain my uniform._ As odd as it may have seemed, their regular banter had always been one of the key aspects of Raina and Dregore's relationship. While the dragon initially came off as tough and competitive, his bond with Raina was as strong as any dragon and Rider. Her gedwey ignasia glowed red as she called up the necessary magic and placed it over one of Dregore's deeper wounds. "Waise heill." With those whispered words in the ancient language, the gash closed over as the scales knit back together. Raina repeated the spell for each of his wounds and for the rents in his wings until she sagged against his side in exhaustion.

_Thank you, little one._

Raina managed a weak smile, but she quickly blanked her face as Lunash approached the two, Kane already in the saddle. "You coming?"

"Keep your shirt on, I'm coming," she answered while rolling her eyes. Dregore crouched so she could get into the saddle and then sprang into the air after Lunash. The sun had risen fully by now, bathing the land in light and warmth as the rest of the world began to awaken.

* * *

Eri awoke to a sea of green as the beams of the rising sun filtered through the translucent membranes of Zephyrus' wing. Still too comfortable to move from her spot nestled against his side, she reached up with one hand and gently ran her fingertips along the soft, velvety skin, marveling at how something so thin and seemingly fragile could keep a great beast like Zephyrus aloft. He had already gained back much of the weight he had lost during their panicked flight from Tethe'alla, much to her relief.

_My dear, that tickles something awful,_ Zephyrus remarked with a hint of mirth in his voice. The wing that was still draped over his Rider twitched slightly from her touch. _I trust you slept well?_

_Better than I have in days,_ Eri admitted. _Are the others awake yet?_

_See for yourself._ Zephyrus lifted his wing, and Eri threw off her cloak and got to her feet, stretching her arms over her head and raising her face to bask in the warmth of the sun. Zephyrus imitated his Rider by standing and flexing his wings to get the blood flowing in them again.

"Oh, Eri, you're finally awake!" The brunette looked over to see Cecil sitting by a campfire with Varun. He grinned and waved her over. "Come get some breakfast! Varun's a really good cook!"

"Sounds great. I'm starved," Eri replied cheerfully, sitting down beside her two companions. Kinir lay curled up a few yards away, one watchful eye on her Rider, while Ephyra splashed happily in the lake. "Um…where are Kane and Lunash?"

"They left before dawn, probably to go flying," Varun replied. He waved off her concern with a reassuring smile. "It's nothing to worry about. They'll come back once Kane blows off some steam."

"I hope he's not still mad about yesterday," Eri muttered quietly, looking down at her hands, which were folded on her lap. Just then, the pounding of dragon wings overhead drew their attention, and the three looked up to see Lunash coming in for a landing, followed by a strange red dragon.

"Now who in the world could that be?" Varun asked as he stood up, hand instinctively reaching for the hilt of his sword. Eri and Cecil got up as well to flank him as the two dragons landed, allowing their Riders to dismount. "Kane, what were you thinking bringing a total stranger here?" he asked, casting a critical eye on the red-haired girl that stood beside his friend, a challenging expression on her face.

"Relax, she's on our side," Kane assured them. "Everyone, this is Raina and Dregore." Within minutes, he had made the necessary introductions and filled in the others on the events that had transpired that morning. "She can lead us to the Renegades. Apparently, they're working on organizing an underground rebellion against Mithos." He pinned Cecil and Eri with a hard look. "This is what you wanted, yes?"

"Well, yeah, but…you're actually okay with that?" Cecil asked.

A pregnant pause fell over the clearing. "Yeah… I am," Kane finally replied. He turned his back on the group and added, "We'll stay here for a couple of days to give the dragons a chance to rest and then move out." That said, he left to head for the lake, ignoring the bewildered stares of his companions.

"Heh, who appointed Mr. Sunshine the leader of this band of merry men?" Raina joked wryly. To her surprise, Eri brushed past her and headed in the direction Kane had gone. Raina crossed her arms over her chest and remarked with a smirk, "This just gets more entertaining by the minute." She looked over and noticed Varun and Cecil still staring at her. Cocking one eyebrow, she asked, "And what are you guys looking at?"

Instead of bristling, Varun flashed a charming smile and waved a hand at the campfire. "Care for some breakfast? There's plenty to share."

Raina's eyes widened in surprise, and her hardened expression softened somewhat at the simple kindness. How long had it been since someone had offered her something so simple, and yet so meaningful as a kind smile? "Sure… That would be great."

Meanwhile, Kane knelt by the lake and dipped his hands into the clear blue water. He splashed some of the cold, refreshing liquid on his face and then stared at his reflection. Lunash gently prodded his thoughts. _If you want to be respected as a leader, you'll have to at least try to let go of the lone wolf act._

_ Yeah… I know… _Kane replied softly. _It seems like Cecil and I have been on our own for ages. I don't even know where to begin when it comes to leading a group._

"…Kane?" a feminine voice behind him called softly. He stood up and turned around to face Eri, who was looking at him with a concerned expression.

_Like any leader, you have to start with the first small steps,_ Lunash advised before fading to the back of Kane's mind.

"What is it, Eri?" Kane asked a bit stiffly.

"I… wanted to say that I'm sorry about yesterday," Eri said. "It's just… I guess I've gotten so used to surviving on my own that this…" She waved her hand to encompass the other dragons and Riders. "Well, it's going to take a while for me to get used to working with others again."

"Somehow, I think you and I share the same sentiments in that regard," Kane replied with a half-smile, allowing his gentler side to surface. "I was too harsh yesterday, and that's just something I need to work on, especially if all of us are going to be traveling together."

"So…what do you say we just forget yesterday and get a fresh start?" Eri offered, sticking out her hand.

"Hmph, sounds good to me," Kane stated, shaking her hand.

**Later that afternoon…**

Kane walked the shoreline beside Lake Umacy with Varun, finally taking some time to catch up with his long-time friend. "I must admit, I feel rather guilty for crashing your little lakeside retreat in the span of a single day," Kane admitted.

Varun laughed at that statement. "You have nothing to be sorry about. It's been ages since I've had someone to talk to besides Ephyra, and I'll be more than happy to get out of here. Besides, Ephyra is thrilled to finally meet other dragons."

On the opposite side of the clearing, the five dragons were getting acquainted with each other. Ephyra spent the first few minutes trying to coax Dregore into playing with her. The other dragon lay curled up motionless a few yards away from the others while Ephyra chirped pleadingly and nudged his side with her snout. Finally, Dregore got fed up with her antics, growled low in his chest, and snapped his jaws at her warningly. This sent Ephyra skittering behind Kinir, who crooned soothingly at the younger dragon and narrowed one onyx eye at Dregore for upsetting her. Lunash wasn't willing as a playmate either and preferred to remain aloof. Instead of biting, however, he just ignored Ephyra until she gave up and lay down dejectedly, keening sadly and wearing the dragon equivalent of a pout on her face. Zephyrus finally decided to humor her by dangling the tip of his tail in front of her face. Ephyra cheered up immediately and spent almost an hour chasing and nipping at Zephyrus' tail like a kitten with a piece of string, though he did growl once when she bit down too hard. By the end of the day, Ephyra was affectionately calling Zephyrus "Big Brother" while Kinir established herself as the resident mother hen. Lunash lay beside Kinir but mostly kept to himself, speaking only when spoken to, while Dregore tried to wrap his mind around the fact that no, he could not challenge one of these other dragons to a fight because he would have to travel with them.

* * *

Everyone slept late the next morning, including Kane, and it was nearly noon by the time everyone staggered from their bedrolls. After lunch, Cecil suggested that they scrub down the dragons in the lake, especially since they had no idea how long it would be before they came to another isolated body of water.

"Wahoo!" Cecil bellowed as he cannon-balled into the lake, splashing the others standing on the shore.

"Little punk…" Raina grumbled under her breath.

Cecil's head popped up from under the water, and he waved at his companions. "Come on in! The water feels so great!" Kinir lumbered to the edge and slipped in with hardly a splash. Ephyra gave a delighted squeak and started running for the lake.

"Wait, Ephyra!" Varun called, but it was too late.

**SPLASH!**

"I…think we need…to teach you restraint…" Varun muttered between coughs.

"No…kidding…" Eri added.

Kane and Varun stripped down to their shorts and waded out into the shallows with Lunash. Eri and Raina wore tank tops and shorts, mindful to pick darker colors that wouldn't turn transparent in the water. Eri couldn't stop from letting her eyes wander to observe Kane's hardened six-pack and lean, well-muscled physique.

"Careful, Eri, or you'll get drool on your shirt," Raina teased.

Eri cocked one eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"You know what I mean," she replied knowingly.

"Please, I just met the guy." Then Eri added in an undertone, "And just who's the one staring at Varun?"

"W-what?!" Raina exclaimed incredulously, but Eri was already walking away with Zephyrus. "Hey! You can't just say that and walk away!"

_Actually, I think she just did,_ Dregore mused.

_I can see that quite clearly, thank you very much,_ Raina groused.

Meanwhile, Kane and Lunash found a quiet stretch of shoreline that was partially shaded by trees. Lunash lay in the shallows and rested his chin on a partially submerged boulder while Kane scrubbed his hide with a rag, careful to get the dirt out from underneath each of his scales and remove any stuck scales that he was trying to shed. Lunash closed his eyes and thrummed contentedly. Kane felt Lunash's battle-tightened muscles relax under his fingers and spared a soft smile, basking in the feelings of happiness and peace emanating from his dragon.

_I suppose we should enjoy the peace and quiet while we can_, Kane said.

_Indeed, we should. Life gets tedious and wearying to the soul without such times,_ Lunash replied sagely. _You seem troubled. Are you worried about meeting the Renegades?_

Kane thought for a moment. _I think…it's more of a fear of the unknown._

On the other side of the lake, things were getting a little rowdy. Ephyra was bound and determined to start a splash war with the other dragons and could not understand why they didn't seem to love water as much as she. Dregore had already had his fill of being scrubbed and was curled up on a sunny patch of shoreline with his wings outstretched on the ground to let them dry. Varun was trying to curb his dragon's playful tendencies while Cecil kept working on Kinir, who reveled in the attention like a pampered cat. Eri had long since finished scrubbing Zephyrus and was sitting in the shallow water while leaning against his side. The water barely came up to her belly button, so the sand was warm from the sun and felt heavenly. Eri tilted her head up to feel the sun's rays on her face and sighed contentedly as the heat radiating from the sand, the sun, and Zephyrus' body warmed her from head to toe.

Zephyrus hummed, sensing his Rider's good mood. _You haven't been this cheerful and carefree in quite some time._

_ I know. But you have to admit, it's hard to take time to relax when we're constantly on the run._

_ I think it is good for you to be around these people,_ Zephyrus remarked, lifting his head to regard the other Riders with their dragons. _Perhaps by relying on each other, you all can help bear each other's burdens and concerns._

_ Perhaps…_ Eri trailed off. She opened her eyes and saw Kane and Lunash still removed from the others. _I think out of all of us, Kane needs that support the most._

**End chapter 3**

* * *

As always, if you enjoy the story, please show your support with a review!


End file.
